The Cooper-Fowler Fall Out
by Anna Purple
Summary: What happens after Sheldon comes back to Pasadena?Contains Season 7 finale spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**The Cooper-Fowler Fall Out**

A week had passed since Sheldon got home. Although Amy was happy to see him after four months, she dreaded what lied ahead. What she had to do next was going to be extremely difficult - even more difficult than severing the web between her toes.

The quirky couple hadn't had any alone time since Sheldon returned - between helping Leonard move his stuff in Penny's apartment and catching up with all the new comics he had missed over the summer, the physicist didn't have any time for his girlfriend.

So that Thursday night Amy invited him to her apartment for a much anticipated talk.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Amy"

As she went to open the door, Amy couldn't help but smile. Although Sheldon had undergone some changes over the summer - for example he was perfecty content with living on his own and he didn't throw a tantrum when Leonard moved out - she was happy to see that some things never change.

"Hello Sheldon" said Amy as she let him in.

"Hello" Sheldon smiled at her.

That sweet smile sometimes made her think that Sheldon felt way more affectionate for her than he let on. But she shouldn't think that way. Delusions like this had led them here in the first place.

"Amy, I must say that I'm really glad you asked me to come here tonight. Thursday is our usual date night and it certainly feels good to be back on schedule." babbled Sheldon as he took his seat on the couch.

"Oh, this isn't a date night Sheldon" declared Amy "It could turn into a date night but first we need to talk. I gave you your space over the summer to deal with your issues but now we really need to talk"

Her boyfriend frowned, he clearly hadn't anticipated this. That made her even more determined to preceed with her plan.

"Alright, what could you possibly want to talk about?" asked Sheldon

"Um... I don't know Sheldon, maybe about the fact that you basically told me that we had no future together and then left for four months without even saying goodbye. Well, do we have a future or not?" demanded Amy

Sheldon looked surprised and he started studying the room avoiding her gaze.

"You didn't offer me a beverage" blurted Sheldon

"What? When?"

"Now. Where are your manners Amy?"

Amy had to take a deep breath to keep from yelling at him.

"Sheldon, would you like some tea?" she asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice

"No, make me some strawberry quick."

The mention of strawberry quick made her more angry.

"I don't have any"

"You did the last time I was here" exclaimed Sheldon

"Well, it went bad over the summer and I threw it out"

He didn't need to know that she had thrown it out because the mere sight of the pink beverage made her cry.

"Can we get back to our conversation now Sheldon? Will you answer my question?"

"Of course" said Sheldon "What did you ask me again?"

Amy was starting to lose her patience.

"You have an eidetic memory Sheldon, you know very well what I asked you" sighed Amy

"You asked me if we had a future together. Of course we have a future Amy, unless there is a zombie apocalypse and we eat each other's brains."

"You know very well that's not what I mean Sheldon. All our friends are moving on with their lives, Howard and Bernadette are married, Leonard and Penny will be married soon and even though Raj and Emily have been only dating for a few months I'm pretty sure they will move faster thatn us. I know you have intimacy issues, and I have been more than patient with you the past four years. But it's not working anymore... I-I don't even know how you feel about me Sheldon!"

"Of course you do. You know I'm very f-"

"Fond of me?" snapped Amy "Not good enough Sheldon"

She could feel that the hard part was coming. She would rather take her own appendix out than to say what she was about to.

"Sheldon, you either tell me how you feel about me or we are done"

All the color drained out of Sheldon's face. She didn't know whether this was a bad sign or not.

"Amy I- I can't" stammered Sheldon "Why can't we go back to the way things were?"

She felt tears welling in her eyes. With all the restrain she could master, she got up and came back with her tablet at hand which she gave to Sheldon.

He looked at the screen and saw the termination page of the Relationship Agreement.

"This relationship is over, sign here to make official. I would ask you not to cry on my i-Pad but you don't care enough about me in order to cry"

Sheldon was pale as stone and unusually quiet, but he didn't cry. Part of her wished he had.

"Amy" implored Sheldon "can't we talk about it?"

"No" she said as firmly as she could "I've heard all I needed to hear. You'll never love me"

She had tried her best not to use the "L" word during the conversation but she was sick of being cautious. Their problem was that she loved him and he didn't.

"As you wish" he murmured

His finger was slightly trembling as he signed "Sheldon Lee Cooper".

Amy had already sighed...

"I would like you to leave now, if you don't mind"

She was in the verge of tears and she didn't think she could restrain herself any longer.

"I'll leave" murmured Sheldon as he got to his feet.

She opened the door for him, and he got out. As she was about to close it his hand stopped it.

"Wait" he said softly and looked her in the eye for the first time this evening.

His eyes were glistening as if he were about to cry, but no tears came out. Surely she was deluding herself again - it was propably the lighting.

"What is it?" she asked

"I know this didn't turn out to be a date night, but could I have one last kiss?"

This was more that she could take. She slammed the door to his face and burst into tears.

She would never feel Sheldon's soft lips on hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday evening and the gang - minus Amy - was having dinner at apartment 4A in 215 S Madison Avenue. Although Leonard had moved out, everyone still liked to hang out there. Leonard attributed this to the size of the apartment, but Sheldon was sure it was due to his charismatic personality.

His friends looked stunned after the news he had just told them. His break-up with Amy had somehow escaped the attention of his gossiping friends the previous day. But the awkward yet anticipated question "where is Amy?" had forced him to reveal the truth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sheldon?" Penny was the first one to talk, as he expected.

"What the hell is wrong with me? She broke up with me, I just told you the whole story!Maybe I should have used simpler words so you can understand"

"I'll let that one slide because you're clearly out of your mind!Amy was right to break up with you!Come on Bernadette let's go over to my apartment and call her."

As the two blonds stormed out, Sheldon turned to his friends. Surely,as males they would take his side. Well, maybe not Leonard since in Sheldon's opinion the soy milk he drank was turning him into a hysterical woman.

"Do you think Amy was right to break up with me?" he asked the guys

"YES" they answered in unison.

"Are you serious?She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself"

"Ah yes she did" said Leonard "But all you did was stammer."

"I didn't know what to say!" exclaimed Sheldon

"Wow, great Sheldon Cooper didn't know what to say. We've been looking for ways to shut him up for years, we should have asked him if he loves us." laughed Howard

"This isn't a laughing matter Wolowitz." snapped Sheldon

"He's right" agreed Raj "Sheldon is in pain right now, he just lost his other half!"

"Oh please Raj, let's not blow this out of proportion. I'm just asking your opinion for arguement's sake."

"So you don't want to get her back?" asked Leonard

"No" Sheldon lied to his face

He desperately wanted to get back together with Amy, but his ego didn't allow him to show his friends how much their break-up had wounded him. He was in need of their advice, however, so he had to worm it out of them.

"Let's say though, for arguement's sake, that I wanted to get back together with her, would you have me do? Raj go first."

"Tell her that you love her."

"Please I'm not a hippie!Are there any other ways to demonstrate my..." he couldn't bring himself to say love, not in front of them "feelings for her?"

"Yes, of course" claimed Raj "you clould make a grand romantic gesture...Oooh you could try serenading!Sing her favorite love song and her heart will melt into a puddle of goo"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He could never do that!

"Something less humiliating?"

"Oh you can get a tattoo of her name in your arm"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Dude these are grand romantic gestures!Nothing says I love you more than humiliation and pain, other than actually saying I love you of course...If you don't do this you may as well get her red roses and a teddy bear...It won't do any good"

Gift giving?He had used this method when she was mad at him a few years ago, but it wasn't as serious as this time."I suppose I could give it a chance" thought Sheldon

"Howard, what would you have me do?"

"Sex." said the small engineer bluntly.

"Seriously" He was starting to lose his patience.

"I am serious Sheldon. That's what I do when Bernie is mad at me. You lack my bedroom skills of course,but you'll do!Amy doesn't have anyone to compare you to."

Sheldon sighed and turned to Leonard who was grinning.

"You're next."

"Let me get this straight. You want my advice on how to get Amy back solely for arguement's sake? You don't really want her back." he could detect the sarcasm in his voice

"Well, I'm not giving you any advice Sheldon, it will just go to waste."

Sheldon hated to beg but Leonard was his last hope.

"Please Leonard" he pleaded "What do you want me to say? Yes I really want to get her back. Are you happy? Just tell me what I should do!"

He could see the smugness in his friend's face as he said "Get on your knees and beg."

That night as he laid alone in his bed he pondered on the past few days and on his friends' suggestions. He couldn't help but feeling misunderstood. Amy didn't even give him the chance to tell her how much he had missed her over the summer and how miserable he had been without her. He felt even worse now,knowing that she was no longer his girlfriend. He really wanted her back, and he would do anything he could to accomplish this, but get on his knees and beg? That was obsurd, Sheldon Cooper doesn't beg!

But as the sun rose and he hadn't had any sleep for the second day in a row, he decided that Sheldon Cooper might beg after all...


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning and Amy Farrah Fowler opened her eyes. The past few days ever since she ended her relationship with Sheldon, sleeping had been her sanctum, the only place she didn't feel hurt. But that night even sleep tormented her. She had dreamt of Sheldon and woke up several times during the night, so she decided to get up and make herself a cup of coffee. She looked at her phone and saw about a douzen missed calls from Penny and Berandette. "Sheldon must have told them about our break-up" she thought. Although she could use the support of her friends these past few days, she couldn't bring herself to talk to them about the break-up yet. She thought that talking about it would make it real, and that would hurt even more.

She didn't fail to notice that there weren't any missed calls from Sheldon. Her ex-boyfriend hadn't tried to contact her since Thursday - not that she expected anything else. Sheldon didn't love her, therefore he wouldn't attempt a reconciliation. All these years he had been with her out of habit, and she thought she could turn habit into love but that wasn't possible. She learnt that the hard way.

She was surprised to hear a knock on her door. Who could it possibly be at 9 in the morning on a Sunday? She suspected that Penny and Bernadette would pay her a visit now that they knew about the break-up, but not this early. Penny didn't wake up before 11 and Bernadette worked hard all week so she liked to sleep in on Sundays.

Grudgingly, she put down her coffee mug and and went to open her door. What awaited her took her breath away. Sheldon Cooper, lean and tall, was standing in her doorway holding a bouquet of red roses. Behind him was a teddy bear, taller than her and twice as wide. She stood there looking at him for a few minutes, mouth wide open, when he decided to break the silence.

"Good morning Amy" he smiled at her "I hope I didn't wake you."

She was so startled she didn't even know where to begin with. Her mouth felt dry and her palms started to sweat.

"Sh-Sheldon" she managed to say at last "Whaa-why didn't you knock three times?"

Somehow this struck her as the most peculiar thing. Sheldon wouldn't just change his pattern.

"Oh I thought you wouldn't answer the door if you knew it was me" he breathed "But now that you mention it..."

*Knock *Knock *Knock "Amy"

*Knock *Knock *Knock "Amy"

*Knock *Knock *Knock "Amy"

"It was killing me...May I come in?"

"No" she said firmly and crossed her arms. His knocking pattern had reminded her of everything that had been wrong with their relationship. "First tell me why you are here"

"I'm here to get you back" he announced.

Oh are you? She got that much from the flowers and the cute beast he had brought, but was he willing to give her what she really wanted?

"Alright, you may come in."

He gave her the bouquet and stragled for a few minutes to get the bear inside her house, as she put the flowers in a vase. The teddy bear was absolutely ridiculous in her opinion, but the flowers were beautiful. This was the most romantic thing Sheldon ever did for her. But it wasn't just romance that she wanted. She wanted love.

As they took their seats she asked him: "So Sheldon, why should I take you back? Make your case! "

Sheldon looked startled. He clearly didn't expect to be put on the spot like this. But he had three days to make up his mind, so she wouldn't accept anything less thatn a heartfelt confession.

"Um..." he muttered "You should agree to renew our Relationship Agreement, um, because you and I are perfect for each other! You are my intelectual equal, and I am yours. I don't understand why you need to complicate things. This is why we started this relationship in the first place."

It was true. She was first drawn to Sheldon because of his mind, but over the years their relationship had evolved beyond that - for her at least. She had fallen in love with Sheldon. She had never felt like this before... She loved him with all her heart and she would do anything for him. She had been patient for years not wanting to pressure him, but spending four months alone thinking about the hurtful things he said to her over and over had caused her patience to run out.

"Is that it?" she asked

"What else do you want Amy? I brought you red roses and a teddy bear, and you know how much I hate gift giving!" he exclaimed

"I don't want gifts Sheldon! I told you what I want the night we broke up. I want to know what you feel about me."

"Amy" he sighed "We are both brilliant scientists. We are not hippies! I've explained why we are compatible using logic and that should be enough!"

"Get out" she said angrily

He made no motion to move and just stared at her. He propably expected that his little speech would change her mind, but it had enraged her even more.

"I said get out" she yelled.

"Fine I'll leave" he said as he got up "Clearly you're in not state to talk right now. We'll talk when you've calmed down."

"Oh I'm done talking to you Sheldon" she opened the door for him "Unless you give me an honest reason why you want me back." she waited for him to talk but he said nothing.

"Uh-ha nothing. Well, you know what Sheldon? I'm a brilliant scientist and I'm not a hippie, but I have no problem to tell you that I love you." she blurted out as she slammed the door to his face.

She didn't mean to say it but she couldn't control herself.

"Oh well" yelled Sheldon from the other side of the door "Do you know how hard it is to get a gigantic teddy bear on a Sunday morning?"

She didn't answer. Instead she went straight back to her room and tried to sleep again. Anything to keep her mind from Sheldon. As she lay there she couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Sheldon dragging an enormous teddy bear around Pasadena. And he did that for her.

There may be hope for Sheldon Cooper after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday afternoon and Sheldon Cooper was pacing restlessly in his apartment. Now matter how hard he tried he just couldn't settle down. After his fruitless attempt to get back together with Amy, he had return to his apartment and tried to take a nap. After two sleepless nights he was extremely tired, but sleep eluded him yet again. All he could think about was Amy's last words to him. Amy loved him. He knew that much for a while now, but she had never said it to him. He suspected that was because she didn't want to scare him. Hearing her saying it though didn't make him feel scared - oddly enough it made him feel happy and a little angry.

"If she loves me how could she break up with me?" he asked himself.

"Get it together Cooper" said a sterner voice in his head "You're not a hippie"

His internal monologue was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Amy?" he called out and and went to open the door.

Maybe she finally came to her senses and decided to take him back! Before he could reach the door, it opened and Leonard came in.

"No buddy, just me." he said looking sympathetic "Are you ok?"

"Yes" lied Sheldon.

"Have you contacted Amy yet?" he asked

"Yes, I went over to her apartment this morning but she wouldn't listen to reason."

"Uh-ha" remarked Leonard lifting his eyebrows "Did you beg?"

"No" answered Sheldon rolling his eyes "Can you drive me somewhere?"

"Sure buddy, where?"

"Amy's apartemnt." He hated asking him, but he didn't want to take the bus again.

"Will you beg?" laughed Leonard

"No, I have somethinng else in mind."

They didn't speak again until they were halfway to Glendale. Then it occured to Sheldon that he had forgotten something crucial.

"Leonard" he started carefully "do you have any condoms?"

The bespectacle physicist was so shocked that he lost control of the car and almost crashed.

"Sheldon" he yelled "You can't just spring stuff like that on me! I almost killed us."

"Well, that's your fault not mine." remarked Sheldon.

"Are you telling me you intend to have sex with Amy?"

"Yes...She always wanted a physical relationship, so coitus will make her forgive me."

"Telling her that you love her will make her forgive you. Anyway, do you want any tips?" grinned Leonard.

"No, I've been researching the technics of coitus for a while now."

It was true, ever since their kiss on Valentine's day he found himself craving a more intimate relationship with her. He added kissing on date nights to the RA and he intended to slowly take their relationship to the so-called next level. He was hoping to do that without rush, but now he was out of time. He had to act fast.

Leonard lost control of the car again.

"Get it together, or you will get us killed" remarked Sheldon.

* * *

He was standing in front of Amy's door. He had never felt this nervous before. Not even when he met Stephen Hawking. His heart was rating and his palms started to sweat. He knocked quickly before he could lose his nerve and flee.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

This time he didn't bother to hide his signature knock. When there was no answer he called out: "Amy if you don't open the door, I will knock all day and all night until you do. And you know I'm very persistent!"

"What?" asked Amy annoyed as she opened the door. He was terrified to see that she was wearing only her bathrobe.

Sheldon was stunned for a second then gulped and spoke to her.

"Well, hello to you too. May I come in?"

"No" she said almost instantly "I was about to take a shower, so leave!"

"Your shower is going to have to wait." said Sheldon and passed through her inside the house.

"Sheldon what the-"

Sheldon grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. He kicked the door closed, and pushed Amy against it. She was stunned for a while, but her hands finally found his shoulders and rested there. They had never kissed like this before. He really liked it. This was going to be much easier than he thought!

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and looked at her. She was flushed, breathless and her pupils were dilated. The kiss defenately had affected her!

She was the first to speak.

"Sheldon" she muttered "What was that all about?"

"I'm initiating coitus so you will take me back!" he announced

Too late he realised that he had said the wrong thing. Her expression changed immediately and her green eyes filled with fury. She pushed him away.

"Unbelievable!" she shrieked "You are using sex as a ploy to get back together with me?"

"Well, yes." he answered honestly.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that either. Her face flushed red and she glared at him. Good job brain.

"Hold on" he cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak "You've always wanted to be intimate, I'm just trying to give you what you want."

"I don't want it like this Sheldon. I never wanted our first time to be part of some scheme to force forget everything that's wrong with us! And most importanlty I wanted you to to crave intimacy as much as I do befored we took our relationship to the next level."

"I do" retorted Sheldon "I really do...I wish I had more time to get used to it, but you're leaving me with no choice!"

"Sex won't win me back Sheldon...You know very well what will but clearly you're not ready for it. I know how I feel about you, and I'm not afraid to admit it. This is the last time I will ask you this Sheldon, do you love me?"

He wanted to say yes, he really did but saying it stood against everything he believed in. He was a brilliant physicist, a genius and he had spent all his life telling himself that he wouldn't be concerned with lesser things that concerned other people. If he did he was just like everyone else, not special at all. And love was one of those lesser things he vowed never to bother with.

His heart wanted to scream "yes", but his ego kept him silent. He looked at Amy who was crying by now. She propably took his silense as a refusal.

"I see" she said quietly and opened the door "Get out Sheldon, and don't you dare bother me again until you man up and you are ready to admit your feelings."

"Amy you don't understand" he tried to salvage the mess he had caused "It's not that I don't have feelings for you..."

"Bullshit!" she snapped "If you loved me you would say it."

She pushed him out and closed the door.

He stared at the closed door, and felt hot tears pouring down his cheeks.

He was despared...He needed that woman in his life, he couldn't lose her...

He had to put his ego aside.

He kneeled on the floor and prepared to knock once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God what have I done?" cried Amy out loud.

For years she had craved a more intimate relationship with Sheldon and now that he was literally begging her she turned him down. Sheldon had swept her off her feet with that amazingly passionate kiss and for a moment she had forgotten everything. All the lonely days that summer, all the sleepless nights when she laid awake wondering how he felt about her, all the disappointment after every phone call that he didn't even say "I miss you". That kiss felt like a thousand "I miss you" and a hundred "I love you" but she still needed the words to validate his actions. And once again his words had failed her...

She was thinking of taking a bottle of wine with her and go back to bed when she heard a knock for the third time today.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Amy"

She had half a mind to leave him there knocking all day, but she decided to give him a last chance. She opened the door and Sheldon Cooper was on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God, Sheldon you're not proposing to me are you?" she asked startled

"No" he sniffled "But I will if you want me to! Do you want me to?"

"No" said Amy indignantly "Come inside before somebody sees you"

Sheldon kneeled his way inside the apartment.

"You can stand up Sheldon."

"No" he said "I need to do this right."

He took a deep breath and looked up to her. He really looked like a mess. She didn't notice it earlier but there were black circles under his eyes and he was really pale. His cheeks were wet with tears and his blue eyes were slightly red.

"Amy" he started "we've known each other for four years so you could say that you know me pretty well right?"

As she opened her mouth to respond he continued "There's no need to answer it was a rhitorical question. In fact I think you know me better that anybody. So, you know I'm a very proud, egotistical man who would never beg for forgiveness. But here I am now, on my knees begging you to forgive me for the way I treated you the past four months." he started crying again.

"I'm so sorry Amy... I was so overwhelmed with everything that I lashed out on you. I-I never wanted to say all those things. Please take me back, I swear I'll make it right! I can't lose you Amy, not now that I know how it is to be without you."

Amy felt tears running down her cheeks too as she knelt down. She looked at Sheldon and wiped his tears with her hand.

"Sheldon" she said softly "I know you're proud, but you never had to beg. You never had to bring me gifts or try to seduce me, although that wasn't that bad" she laughed "All you had to do was tell me how you feel about me. And I know you have feelings for me otherwise you wouldn't beg me...So?"

Sheldon held her hand and looked in her eyes.

"I've already told you I can't leave without you...I need you."

She was starting to get irritated again. She pulled her hand away.

"Yes Sheldon, now that we broke up you realized that you can't live without me. You want what you can't have!"

"No, that's not what I meant. I didn't realize that I can't live without you over the past few days, I realized it over the summer. I left to sort out the rest of my problems and all I could think about was you. I rode trains all day and all I could think of was that time we kissed on the train on Valentine's Day."

"Sheldon..." murmured Amy

"Please let me finish! I missed you so much Amy, I know I never said it but I really did...I missed you more than comics, more than physics, more than my house. I missed you even more than my spot."

"Sheldon that's hard to believe...You really love your spot."

"I suppose I love you more."

She started crying again, but this time it was out of happiness.

"You do?" she asked

"Yes Amy, I love you! I'm sorry it took so long to say, but I thought that if I said it the world would fall apart. Seems it didn't."

This time she was the one who grabbed him and kissed him. She put her hands in his hair while he place his in her waist. She was so happy she could kiss him for hours.

Finally, Sheldon broke the kiss and gently caressed her hair.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot." he whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face - twice!" she replied

"Oh I desrved that. So will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Only if you kneel all the way back to Pasadena."

She saw the horror in Sheldon's face and started laughing. She got up and offered him her hand.

"I'm joking. Of course I'll be your girlfriend I love you."

"Good, my knees are killing me." he said as he took her hand "Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to head home. I haven't slept since Thursday."

"I know, you look like crap" she laughed "You know you could, um, sleep here."

He placed his hand in her waist gain and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Amy, I'm going to need more time for that. But we'll get there soon, I promise. I hope you understand." He looked scared suddenly, as if he were afraid that she would break up with him again.

"I understand." she replied and kissed him again.

And she did. They both needed more time, and they had all the time in the world. Now that Amy knew that he loved her she could be patient again. She didn't care about when they were going to have sex, or when they were going to live together, or if they were ever going to get married. She only cared about being with him. She felt that their relationship was heading finally in the right way!

THE END


End file.
